Hand held, battery powered devices having rotary action are known in the art. Examples of these devices are battery powered screwdrivers and drills. The hand held, battery powered, tools of the prior art are characterized by a motor which drives the tool. A rechargeable battery is commonly used to provide direct current to the motor. These devices allow tools to be removably attached, such as by means of insertion of the tool into a tool holder or chuck. These tools may include variously sized screwdriver blades, or variously sized drills.
The hand held battery powered tools of the prior art which have rotary action typically are not water submersible. Accordingly, these devices cannot be used with tools such as brushes in an environment in which a substantial amount of water is present. An example of such an environment is the process of washing dishes, which presents a hostile environment of water of an elevated temperature along with chemicals to aid in cleaning.
Rotary scrubber devices are found in the prior art. However, devices such as Enriquez, U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,461, turn the direction of rotation ninety degrees (90.degree.) from the body of the device. This arrangement prevents the device from being capable of insertion into, for example, glassware which have long, narrow internal cavities for the purpose of cleaning the inside of the glassware.